USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)
Caption: The Enterprise-D. Affiliation: Federation Starfleet Class: Galaxy Crusing Speed: Warp 5 Maximum Speed: Warp 9.6 Launched: 2364 Status: Destroyed (2371) The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) was a ''Galaxy''-class starship launched in 2364, the fifth Federation starship to bear the name. It served as the flagship of Starfleet for the duration of its lifetime. With a total of 42 decks, the USS Enterprise-D was twice the length and had eight times the interior space of the Constitution class ships of over a century earlier; she carried a combined crew and passenger load of about 1012. (TNG: "Genesis") Deck 8 of the ship was a non-finished multi-purpose deck. Additional work spaces were set there when needed. In 2367, an average day aboard ship recorded by Lieutenant Commander Data, included four birthdays, two personnel transfers, two chess tournaments, a secondary school play, four promotions, and at least one birth. (TNG: "Data's Day") As of 2366, some 13 species were represented among the ship's complement, at that time including Betazoid, Klingon, El-Aurian, Vulcan and human. Over the course of its mission crew species included Bolian, Benzite, Bajora, Napean, and an android. (2366 crew makeup is from TNG:"Sins of the Father") :On the holographic ''Enterprise-D commanded by Riker in TNG"Future Imperfect," a Ferengi sat the helm. In a parallel universe in TNG:"Parallels," a Cardassian was a helm crewman. In non-canon DC comic book stories, the crew also included an Axgardian, Mister Forthol, in 2366.'' Its maximum sustainable speed was warp 9.6. It reached this velocity during the Farpoint mission in 2364, whilst fleeing from the entity known as Q; it would break warp 9.9 later that year, during warp experiments run by Kosinski. She was the first Federation starship to visit a distant galaxy. (TNG: "Where No One Has Gone Before"). The vessel carried 10 phaser banks, a complement of 250 photon torpedoes, and a high capacity shield grid; there are some 4000 power systems in all onboard the ship. The ship also had twenty transporter rooms. (TNG: "11001001"). During the Borg incursion of 2366, the Enterprise suffered heavy damage. The main deflector and warp core were overloaded after an attempt to destroy the invading Cube. Decks 23-25 were sliced open by the enemy during the final battle over Earth, and damage was reported to the separation systems. (TNG: "The Best of Both Worlds) The extent of the damage required a full refit at Earth Station McKinley which lasted 5 to 6 weeks. (TNG: "Family") During that refit, the starship received a phaser upgrade as well as full damage repair and a new dilithium chamber articulation frame. The frame malfunctioned later that year, causing extensive damage to the warp core. Although sabotage was initially suspected, it was later learned that undetectable flaws in the hatch were responsible. (TNG: "The Drumhead") The Enterprise was repeatedly destroyed in 2368, when the ship was trapped in a temporal causality loop near the Typhon Expanse. (TNG: "Cause and Effect") In early-2369, the Enterprise was briefly commanded by Captain Edward Jellico, as Captain Picard was assigned to a covert mission on the Cardassian planet of Celtris III. (TNG: "Chain of Command") The Enterprise was one of the first Starfleet vessels to dock at the newly commissioned Deep Space Nine, where it offloaded most of the station's Starfleet contingent and its first compliment of runabouts. The Enterprise was lost in 2371 after an attack by renegade Klingons caused extensive damage, leading to a warp core breach. Although the saucer section was safely separated before the breach, the force of the explosion caused it to crashland on Veridian III. Fortunately, losses were minimal. (Star Trek: Generations) :In the anti-time future created by the Q entitity, the ''Enterprise was not destroyed at Veridian III, but remained in service until at least 2395, where Admiral Riker had saved the vessel from being decommissioned by making it his personal flagship. In this alternate future, the ship had undergone several significant modifications, including the addition of a third nacelle. (TNG: "All Good Things...")'' Command Crew *commanding officer (CO) **Captain Jean-Luc Picard (2364-2371) **Captain William T. Riker (briefly in 2366-67) **Captain Edward Jellico (briefly in 2369) *first officer/executive officer (XO) **Commander William T. Riker (2364-2371) **Lieutenant Commander Shelby (briefly in 2366-2367) **Lieutenant Commander Data (briefly in 2369, briefly in 2370) **Lieutenant Worf (briefly in 2370) *operations officer (ops) and science officer **Lieutenant Commander Data (2364-2371) **Lieutenant Worf (briefly in 2366) *chief engineer **Lieutenant Commander Sarah MacDougal (2364) **Lieutenant Commander Argyle (2364) **Lieutenant Commander Singh (2364 **Lieutenant Logan (2364) **Lieutenant Commander Leland T. Lynch (2364) **Lieutenant / Lieutenant Commander Geordi LaForge (2365-2371) *tactical officer and security chief **Lieutenant Natasha Yar (KIA 2364) **Lieutenant Worf (2364-2371) *chief medical officer (CMO) **Commander Beverly Crusher (2364, 2366-2371) **Commander Katherine Pulaski (2365) *counselor **Commander Deanna Troi (2364-2371) *flight controller (conn) **Chief Miles O'Brien (2364) **Lieutenant Junior Grade Geordi LaForge (2364) **Ensign Wesley Crusher (2364-2367, left for Starfleet Academy) **Ensign Ro Laren (2368-69) **Ensign Gates **Ensign McKnight *transporter chief - Chief Miles O'Brien (2364-2369, reassigned to Deep Space Nine) Background Information The Enterprise model was designed by Andrew Probert. Interior sets were supervised by Herman Zimmerman and Richard James.